Operation: Twins under fire of love?
by botgal
Summary: A new mercenary has arrived on the scene, and she's out to get the spiez out of the picture for good. But when she sees the Clark twins' secret lust, will she go against all she has known for her whole life to help them be together.Warning: Major twincest
1. Arrival

I leaned back in the seat as I put my hands behind my head. The scenery looked bright and cheery. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. I spotted some children tossing a ball back and forth in the park and a two dogs going after a tennis ball. It was a perfect scene of calmness and peace, and it made me sick. I much preferred the cold and desolate roads of Russia. The blowing snow, the near-zero temperatures, and the people scurrying around in the streets like the disgusting little rats they are.

"How disgusting. Vhy exactly did ve have to come here?" I asked as I pulled up the window shade so as not to let any of that ghastly sunlight into the car.

"Youu know ze reason vhy. Don't complain about it. Just be happy your muther allowed you to have as much freedom as you do. As I'm happy she iz the vun vith the movers so those simpletons don't lose our furniture. You know how upset your muther vould be if they broke her favorite vase." I sighed, remembering how she spanked my brother so hard when he accidentally chipped a tiny piece off of the rim. He couldn't sit down for five days afterward. He was sleeping in the backseat right at this moment, dreaming about who knows what.

"I just hope ve vill be going back home soon." I sneered out the window as the house we would be moving into came into view. It was as bright and cheery as everything else around it, it was so bright it almost made me vomit. At least I was allowed to decorate my room however I wanted and keep the air conditioner on all the time if I wished. I probably wouldn't keep it on 24/7, just enough to keep it at a temperature I could live with. I could already feel myself starting to sweat with this accursed eighty-degree weather.

"Ve vill go home when there is no more work to be done here. Just be patient, at least you will be able to do something here, not like that time we had to go to Holland." I shivered at the memory. I nearly went stir crazy when we moved there. There was so little for me to do that I even resorted to painting my nails, black of course.

"Vell, at least here I vill have somethink to do. I think this time, I'm actually going to have some fun."


	2. New Kid

"Megan Clark?"

"Here!" Megan said as she raised her hand for emphasis. The teacher nodded and went on.

"Marc Clark?"

"Here Mr. Palix, sir." Palix nodded and went on without a hitch until he came to one name.

"Oh, I had forgotten we had a new student. Miss Albina Borzakovski." He said her name slowly as he tried to figure out how to pronounce it. When no answer came, he said it again. "Miss Borzakovski?" He looked around, but saw no sign of anyone new. The class looked around as well, trying to catch a glimpse of the new student. "Hm, tardy on the first day of school, well, this isn't a very good-" He was interrupted by the classroom door slamming open.

The offender was female, and rather strange-looking at that. She was wearing a pair of black, smooth skinny jeans and a very form-fitting black top with long sleeves. Her very light-looking backpack dangling from her wrist. Megan also saw that she was wearing rather simple black shoes with no straps or laces, so Megan assumed they were slip-ons, she even saw that her socks were black. The girl's hair, in great contrast to her outfit, was whiter than new-fallen snow and went all the way down to her waist, while her eyes were blazing red. As everyone stared, she maintained a rather dignified posture despite her abrupt entry and addressed the teacher.

"Privet. I apologize for being late sir, my bruther must have messed wiz my alarm clock last night." She muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'YA sobirayusʹ ubitʹ, chto nemnogo pozzhe ublyudok ' and continued. "Az I vaz sayink, my name iz Albina, Albina Borzakovski. I am on your roll-call sheet, da?" Mr. Palix nodded and spoke.

"Yes, well, welcome Miss. Borz- well, I'll just call you Albina, is that okay?"

"Zat vill do"

"Either way, let's see, you will be sitting... Right over there between Marc and Megan." He pointed to the empty seat between the two and motioned for her to sit down. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Megan and Marc hated that someone was separating them, even if it was by a movable person. The two of them hated being separated in any way, even if it was only temporary. Despite the fact they were fraternal twins, they had a great telekinetic link that no one but their parents knew about. At the moment Albina sat between the two, Marc felt waves of sadness come in on his end. He felt his fraternal twin, and sent back waves of comfort.

"Now, on with the lesson." It seemed that it didn't take but a few minutes for class to end, but all the while, Marc and Megan both had the feeling this girl had something that something was different about this girl.

Later, at lunch...

As the Clarks sat at their usual table, eating lunch, they spotted Tammy, who was making a full-on beeline to Albina. "Hey guys, who's the chick with the funky hair and wicked eyes?" Lee asked as he started at things he _**really**_ shouldn't have.

"She's the new girl. Her name's Albina Bor-something. Sounds German to me." Megan said as she waved off her brother's stares.

"Actually, I think she's Russian." Marc corrected his sister. Instead of arguing, Megan opted instead to watching the new girl.

"Hi there! My name is Tammy, what's yours?" Tammy said as she stepped in front of Albina, who was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Albina, Albina Borzakovski. Now if you vouldn't mind getting out ohf my vay, your voice is more annoyhink zan a fly nearby my ear." Tammy looked stunned at this blunt insult, then turned tail as she turned up her nose and walked away.

"Wow, I've never seen **anyone** talk to Tammy like that." Tony said as he stared at the new girl as she walked away.

"Yeah, how can she be so bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuunt?" Lee's lats word was lengthened to a scream because at that moment, all four of them were Whooped through a picture behind Megan and Marc. Somehow, no one else in the cafeteria had noticed, no one that is, except for Albina. She narrowed her eyes and continued eating so as not to draw attention to herself, but pulled out her sleek, black cell phone and texted to her father.

Albina: Father, I have found the spies, they have just been pulled to their HQ. I cannot follow but I will keep tabs on them once I spot them.

Desdemona: Very well, keep a tail on them. By the way, your mother can't pick up Demyan after school, so I need you to do it.

Albina: Yes father, I will keep you posted. End of message.

Albina closed her phone and put it away. _Vell, let us see how zis turns out._ She smirked and went on to eating her lunch.


	3. WHOOPed

The spiez screamed and yelled as they fell down the chute.

"Why's Jerry WHOOPing us this time!" Tony yelled as he flailed his arms.

"I don't know, but it had better be pretty important!" Lee yelled just as they came to the end of the slide. They landed two to one side. On one side, Tony landed with his stomach to the couch, and Lee fell butt-first on Tony's back. On the other hand, Megan fell on her back and Marc fell on top of her... and face-planted right onto her boobs. Megan shrieked and he jumped off of her while she jumped away from him as her arms shot up to cover her chest.

"Oh my god! Megan, I am so sorry!" Marc said as his face turned redder than a tomato. It was kind of hard to see with her darker complexion, but Megan felt her face get hot. All the while Jerry looked away with embarrassment and Tony and Lee laughed their heads off. Once the excitement had cooled off, Lee and Tony settled down while Megan and Marc sat down, albeit they weren't looking at each other.

"Now, erm,where was I?" Jerry began, "Ah yes, spiez, I have some very disturbing news. It seems that the Russians have finally become tired with WHOOP's attempts to stop their selling of radioactive isotopes to Iran, so they have sent numerous assassins and mercenaries after the top WHOOP agents, and this includes you four."

"We're some of the top WHOOP agents? Alright!" Tony shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Lee held out his fist and they fist bumped while Marc and Megan felt mutual waves of embarrassment for their sibling go through their link. Jerry waited patiently for the cheering to lull before continuing.

"Now, our databases do no know much about your assassin, not even if it is a man or woman, but what we do know is two things. One, their name is Agent Yad, and two, they are one of the deadliest assassins in the Russian underground."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why would they send one of their deadliest assassins after _**us**_?" Marc asked.

"Yeah" Megan added in "We may be pretty good spies, but why us? Why not send the assassin after one of the better agents?" Megan and Marc caught each others' eyes for a second, and they quickly turned their heads in opposite directions.

"I don't know, but I will keep you up-to-date with any new occurrences on the map. Now, back off to school then." Right after he finished his sentence, a tube opened up above them and sucked them all through the ceiling.

Sixth period...

It was only a few minutes until the bell rang and Megan and Marc could feel impatience from both sides of their link. After going from whoop to school, nothing to exciting happened other than a lot of trucks with sirens blaring rushing past the school. Finally, the bell rang and everyone ran from the classroom. That is, everyone except Albina. She stood up and sauntered out of the room like she had all the time in the world. Even though it seemed like she was just walking through the halls, she was really keeping a hawk's eye on the Clarks. She finally seperated from following them when she turned down another street to pick up her brother like her father had told her to. She sneered at the place and went in and got him out before even three minutes had passed.

"Zo, how vas your day?" she asked for common curtseys sake.

"I don't vant to talk about it" he said rather sullenly. They walked along in silence for a bit before Albina spoke again.

"Did it haff anyzing to do vith all of the sirenz around noon?" she asked.

"I zaid I don't vant to talk about it!" he snapped.

"Very vell Cristof. Zo, did you do ze deed vhen you znuck out of class like fazer told you?" Albina asked in a whisper.

"Of course. Vat else could I do wizout fazer breazing down mine neck." Cristof said as he narrowed his eyes. They stopped at the street corner and caught just a glimpse of the inside of the Clark's house as Megan shut the door after all of them. Albina let off the slightest hint of a smile as they walked up the porch steps of their own house across the street from the Clark's.


	4. Tech Assistance

I yawned and turned on my futon to glance at the clock on my nightstand. I had woken up at midnight. _Ah well, perfect time to check my email_. I grabbed my glasses off of the nightstand and silently slid off my bed. Before heading for my computer, I made a beeline to the kitchen. I happened to glance at my reflection in the mirror in the hallway, I looked a mess. Well, what did one expect from spending hours at a time in front of a monitor, at least I was thin, not anemic, but still skinny. My green eyes were slightly red from eye fatigue and I still had bed head, my black hair sticking out at all different angles.

I grabbed a few boxes of pockys and two bottles of ramune and headed back to my room. I sat on my cushion and got myself comfortable before plugging in my computer and hitting the power button. My family had taught me to be very conservant of energy, so I always unplugged my computer after using it.

It only took a few seconds for it to boot up, in which I opened a box of pockys and stuck one in my mouth. '_Welcome Miss Honoo Hinote' _my computer chimed after I signed on. I smiled with the pocky in the corner of my mouth. The one thing I enjoyed about my job, had to be picking out a new alias every time my family went somewhere new. It was sort of like a game, the name choosing, not the weekly training sessions I had to go through, and deciphering codes in multiple languages. I unconsciously rubbed the scar on my right arm, a reminder of what could happen in my line of work.

When the desktop fully loaded, I scanned through my files. _Let's see. Work, Halo, Final Fantasy, Portal, ah, internet._ I clicked my browser icon and waited the two seconds it took to load the internet. My email popped up and I checked over all my messages. _What do we have today? Hm, more files from HQ to decipher, alerts from my games, reviews for my fanfictions, new volume of 'Koi Kaze'... Hey, Howaito-sama is available to chat. _I clicked the chat request and waited until she accepted my request. I smiled as her face popped on the screen

"Hello. How's it going in your new job Howaito-sama?" I asked with a smile. She shrugged and ran a comb through her snow-white hair. It made me self-conscious with my bed-head. I took a sip of ramune and she spoke.

"On zis job, my aliaz iz Albina." I frowned at her business-like way. When she was here in Japan she always spoke so much more freely and carelessly. But when she was here, she had only a few things she had to do. Now she had a job, and she was serious.

"So, how goes the new job?" I had a habit of trying to clear up awkward conversations, especially with one of my friends.

"Alright. Did ju rezearch ze Clarks like I azked?" She relaxed in her chair and sipped from a bottle of water next to her mouse.

"Yes I did. In fact, I'm sending you the files as we speak." I tapped the keys with my fingers, and with a click of my mouse, the files were on their way. While I waited for her to receive them, I leaned to the right to grab a few pieces of mochi ice cream from the mini freezer-fridge next to my computer. _Why did I even go to the kitchen to get food?_ I wondered as I stuck a toothpick into the ice cream and brought it to my mouth to nibble on the mochi around it. "The files should be there by now."

"Jes, zey are. Zank you. Zo, how are your muzzer und fazzer?"

I finished chewing the bit of mochi in my mouth and swallowed before answering. "They're fine. How's the pest?"

"Zame az ever. Anoyhink. Zpeaking of vhich" she stopped and turned to her door. "Ubiraĭsya iz moyeĭ komnaty, prezhde chem ya korki kozhu ot vashyeĭ neschastnoĭ nazad! Ty pozvolyaya holodno! " I heard a door slam and feet hitting carpet. "Zorry about zat. I must remember to have fazzer zpeak to hem about zneaking into my room."

"I know the feeling. Like how I constantly beg my mom and dad to get the baby to stop sneaking in." As I said this, I glanced at the photo of my family and smiled slightly as I saw my sleeping baby sister in my mother's arms. I stuck the toothpick into another piece of mochi ice-cream and held it in my mouth as I shrunk the web-conversation to check my e-mail. My eyes widened as I saw the new message from HQ. Albina must have seen my expression, even I felt my eyes get wider with each word I read.

"Vhy do you have zat expression on jour face?" I snapped myself out of my stupor and a huge smile filled my face.

"Albina, prepare to have some help because I've just been assigned to help you on your mission!" I smiled as I watched the gleam in her eye as I said that.

"Very good. I shall avait your arrival. Have a safe trip." She saluted me as she signed off. I smiled as I finished my piece of ice-cream. _Well, better get packing then tell mom and dad._ I put the remaining ice-cream back in the freezer-fridge and wiped my mouth with a napkin. Before I shut off the computer, I did another quick check-over of the Clark's file. I payed particular attention to the twin's file. _Hmm, Megan and Marc Clark, fraternal twins, the female is the elder. Both seem to be very close to each other, possible cause is their close attachment as twins. We could use this._ I looked over their pictures and smiled as I looked at each one. _Looks like I've already found us a possible weak-point._


End file.
